Conversación de madre a hija y entre hermanas
by Fcda
Summary: Cuando Ui cumplió 17 años, sostiene una conversación con su madre acerca de su cercanía con Yui


La responsabilidad, la diligencia y la buena actitud ante las dificultades son las principales virtudes de Ui, por las que era admirada por sus amigas. Pese a ser la menor de la familia Hirasawa, siempre mostró un aire maduro impropio de su edad, algo que contrastaba con la actitud infantil y despreocupada de su hermana mayor, Yui. Cada mañana, era la primera en despertar y ponerse en pie para ayudar con los quehaceres del hogar antes de ir a la escuela, algo que sus padres agradecían profundamente.

Aquella fría mañana de febrero, pese a que iniciar de forma similar a las demás, era algo diferente. La joven no se sentía tan animada como de costumbre. Los resultados de los exámenes de admisión de Yui a la universidad habían sido revelados, con resultados favorables para la mayor de las Hirasawa. Esto generaba sentimientos encontrados en Ui. Obviamente se alegraba de que ella logrará pasar a la universidad, pero le entristecía no poder continuar viviendo juntas. En solo unas semanas, Yui comenzaría a vivir por su cuenta, dejando atrás a su familia.

A pesar de ser más madura y responsable, Ui había desarrollado un fuerte apego por su hermana. Se podría decir que vivía solo por y para ella. Debido a las ocupaciones laborales de sus padres, ellas pasaban gran parte de su tiempo solas en casa. Yui solía flojear demasiado, pero de vez en cuando colaboraba con algunas cosas ligeras. Debido a esto, Ui siempre sintió el deseo de estar junto a ella, protegiéndola y reprendiéndola ocasionalmente, como si fuese una madre. La menor de las Hirasawa siempre vivió a la sombra de su hermana y nunca le molestó aquello. Se sentía plena al ser necesitada por Yui.

Si a alguien le preocupaba esa situación de las hermanas Hirasawa, era a su madre, Aki. Le agradaba saber que sus hijas eran tan unidas, pero sabía que esa dependencia mutua no estaba bien. Yui parecía incapaz de hacer las cosas por sí misma, mientras que Ui se veía esclavizada por su hermana. Siempre quizás tomar cartas en el asunto, pero sus obligaciones lo impedían. Eso la llevaba a dudar sobre si era o no una buena madre.

Volviendo a esa mañana, Aki se había levantado más temprano de lo usual. Era un día especial para su hija menor y quería pasar algo de tiempo con ella. Se dirigió a la cocina, suponiendo que Ui estaría ya ahí, sonriendo al ver que no se equivocaba.

—Buenos días, Ui —saludó, sorprendiendo a la menor.

—Buenos días, mamá. ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? —preguntó Ui, girando su vista de regreso al desayuno que preparaba.

—Quiero pasar algo de tiempo contigo en tu cumpleaños, cariño, es todo. De hecho, yo soy la que debería estar cocinando.

Mientras hablaba, Aki se puso un delantal y caminó junto a la estufa. Ui sonrió mientras dejaba los utensilios en la encimera y recibía el abrazo de su madre. El silencio reinó entre ambas un tiempo, solo interrumpido por los sonidos que producía el proceso de cocción.

Cuando el desayuno estuvo listo, Ui quiso ir a llamar a su padre, pero una pregunta de Aki le detuvo.

—¿Estás lista para dejar ir a Yui?

—¿A qué te refieres, mamá? —preguntó la joven confundida.

—A eso. Yui está a punto de graduarse e irse a la universidad y la noto muy entusiasmada, pero tú...

—Yo estoy bien, mamá. En un año yo también me estaré graduando e iré a la misma universidad que... —Mientras hablaba, los ojos de Ui comenzaron a cristalizarse.

—No quieras mentirme, Ui, no estás lista para dejarla ir —dijo Aki con ternura—. Sé lo mucho que estás apegada a ella y la falta que te hace cuando no está. Incluso ahora, que ella está en su viaje de graduación en Londres, estás desanimada. Pero no es bueno que solo vivas para ella.

—Pero...

—¿Ya decidiste qué carrera vas a estudiar?

Esta pregunta dejó sin palabras a la joven. Solo sabía que seguiría los pasos de su hermana, pero nunca se había planteado lo que deseaba ser.

—Supongo que no lo has pensado —concluyó Aki ante el silencio de su hija—, así que, ¿por qué quieres ir a la misma universidad que Yui?

—Porque quiero seguir protegiéndola. Quiero continuar a su lado siendo el apoyo que ella necesita.

—Ui, tu hermana ya tiene 18 años. Que actúe como una niña no quiere decir que lo sea. Las dos deben aprender a hacerse valer por cada una, no por la otra.

—Pero...

—Sin peros, Ui. Hoy cumples 17 años. Ya es momento de que tengas tus propios sueños y ambiciones. No porque seas la menor quiere decir que tengas que vivir a la sombra de Yui, haciendo todo por ella. —Tras decir esto, Aki salió de la cocina para llamar a desayunar a su esposo, dejando a una meditabunda Ui de pie junto a la estufa.

Aquellas palabras calaron profundamente en la cabeza de la joven Hirasawa. Ahora que lo pensaba, todo lo que había hecho, lo hizo por Yui. Si bien seguía sin verle algo malo a eso, comenzó a tener la necesidad de hacer algo por sí misma, por su propia satisfacción.

El sonido de su teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando, inmediatamente contestó, escuchó la voz de su hermana cantándole el cumpleaños feliz.

—Muchas gracias, hermana. Creí que no recibiría tu llamada debido al costo.

—Tú lo vales, Ui —replicó Yui—. Quise ser la primera en felicitarte hoy, por eso te llamo a esta hora.

—Es una pena que mamá se te adelantara —rió la menor, contagiando a su hermana.

—Te extraño mucho, Ui. La comida aquí no es tan buena como la que tú preparas...

De fondo se escuchó una voz femenina exclamando «deja de pensar en comida, Yui-senpai» que hizo volver las risas a las hermanas Hirasawa.

—Yo también te extraño, hermana. Y a Azusa-chan también. Espero que no le estés dando muchos problemas.

—Para nada, Ui. Aunque Azu-nyan ya sabe que soy un caso perdido. —Una risilla nerviosa acompañó estas palabras—. Estudia mucho y da lo mejor de ti. Estoy segura de que serás el orgullo de la familia.

Sentimientos encontrados sintió Ui al escuchar esto. Quiso replicar, pero Yui se despidió apurada, argumentando que su crédito se había acabado. La menor de las Hirasawa suspiró mientras observaba su teléfono. Tanto lo que dijo su madre como lo expresado por su hermana hicieron mella en ella y, con una sonrisa, se prometió no defraudarlas.

FIN


End file.
